ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Beyond and Back
Beyond and Back is the thirty-fourth episode of Zero Hero. Episode An evil Gourmand is attacking. Marsipal and Aparato are getting their butts kicked. (Marsipal): My face! (Aparato): WHERE DAFUQ IS ZERO!? (Gourmand): I, Ancy, will eat everything on this planet AND BARF ON THE SUN, CAUSING IT TO EXPLODE! MWAHAHAHA! Suddenly, a glob of goo hit Ancy and stuck him to the ground. (Ancy): HEY! Some of the goo formed into Zero. (Zero): Wassup. Ancy ate the goo and spit an energy ball at Zero. Zero dodged. He flew into Ancy's mouth and got eaten. (Aparato): DAMN IT ZERO WHY (Ancy): YOU TWO ARE NEXT MWAHAHAHA! Ohh...that indigestion is kicking in... Ancy inflated and exploded. Zero regenerated and powered down. (Zero): This is how I do it. Yeah buddy. (Marsipal): Took you long enough. (Zero): I like to make elaborate enterances. Especially since this is our first time back on the job for a while. LATER... Zero, Aparato, and Marsipal are watching TV. Suddenly, the TV exploded. (Zero): NO! NOT THE TV! (Aparato): Dude, I'll just fix it. Aparato got blasted randomly. It was Ancy again! (Marsipla): You again!? I thought you blew up! (Ancy): BEACH I'M FABULOUS! Ancy saw a device on the table. Ancy ate it. (Aparato): NO! THAT'S MY NEBLOUS GENERATOR! (Zero and Marsipal): Wut (Aparato): In other words, if he eats that it will be the end of all of us! (Zero and Marsipal): NOOOO! (Ancy): Thanks for the info! Ancy's stomach started glowing. He then started growing bigger and bigger. He spit at the three and caused a huge explosion that blew up the whole house, leaving a huge crater. Zero was Ghostfreak and intangible. He powered back down. (Zero): Guys? Ancy was dead on the ground...and so were Aparato and Marsipal. (Zero): No...no...NO! Suddenly, an alien teleported in. He was ghostly and mysterious. (Zero): Who are you? (Alien): I am Hefil. I can help you get your friends back by taking you to the underworld. (Zero): But...how did you...? (Hefil): I'm Hefil, beach. Hefil teleported him and Zero to the Underworld. (Hefil): This is where all dead people go before they are judged and sent either above or below. (Zero): Seems legit. So where are Aparato and Marsipal? (Marsipal): Hey Zero! Marsipal and Aparato went to Zero. They had halos over their heads and had ghost tails instead of legs. (Aparato): How come you have legs and no halo!? (Zero): Because I'm still alive. (Aparato): So how'd you get here? (Zero): This guy. Zero pointed to Hefil. Hefil waved. (Marsipal): So... (Zero): I'm bringing you guys back. (Marsipal): Aw...but I already got me and Aparato our tickets! Aparato shot a laser at Marsipal. (Marsipal): Coming sir. (Ancy): NOT SO FAST. Ancy flew towards them. (Zero): Even in death this guy doesn't learn. (Ancy): I will kill you guys!...AGAIN! Ancy shot energy balls at the gang. Zero powered up to Heatblast. He shot fireballs at Ancy. Ancy ate them, but his tongues caught on fire. (Ancy): AHH! MY TONGUE! IT BUUURNS! (Judging Guy): All passengers heading down must board now! A giant hand grabbed Ancy and dragged him to the train. (Ancy): NOOOO (Aparato):...This is a freaky episode. (Hefil): K, let's go. Hefil teleported the gang back to Earth. Aparato and Marsipal's halos were gone and they had their legs again. (Zero): So...how'd it feel being dead? (Marsipal): Pretty much the same, except...well...uh... (Aparato): It's kinda hard to explain. Maybe we should kill Zero so we don't have to explain... (Zero): NO I'LL FIND OUT WHEN IT'S MY TIME. Characters Heroes *Zero *Aparato *Marsipal *Hefil Powers *Goop *Ghostfreak *Heatblast Villains *Ancy Trivia *This is the first episode in a while. *This episode is the first episode in dialogue format, as all episodes will be in from now on. Category:Episodes Category:Zero Hero Episodes Category:Zero Hero